


W O R D L E S S

by EbayChargers



Series: HALF*BLOOD related stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Less than 300 words, Originally Posted Elsewhere, man I love my ocs, oof tho, this was a stupid drabble lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbayChargers/pseuds/EbayChargers
Summary: An unknown face with an unknown name.. yet she was so much more.





	W O R D L E S S

_It began with the first time he had seen her, a time so different now that she wasn't the same person in his mind. She had been not rude, but not nice either; while he spent most of his time annoyed that he was even around her. She was pretty, her golden, sun-kissed skin seeming to glow in the sun. He admitted to trying to count every freckle on her face, or even comparing them to the stars; as if the stars could ever live up to her. She didn't talk much, not at first anyways. She'd known who he was—a prince—but she'd only been the daughter of a nobleman to him. An unknown face with an unknown name. Boy, had that changed._

_Now he could tell it was her from a mile away, he knew every single part of her and even more; she'd become a different person. Even when she learned about the things he'd done, she'd stayed by his side when others wouldn't. She’d become both his best friend and his lover; she was all he needed. The people of his kingdom would never accept her as their queen or even as a princess—she wasn't one of them, no; she was so much more. She was more than a diamond, more than a star, she was more than just his lover._

_She was his only source of determination during the war, but she'd lost him in the process. First, it came mentally. He'd lost himself to his past; and then the embrace of darkness took him away. Yet, the people would never forget the prince’s beautiful lover._

_**Because she was so much more.** _


End file.
